


Intruder

by TreacleTart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, Danger, Gen, Hogwarts Era, back and forth, intruder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7120324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreacleTart/pseuds/TreacleTart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I stand on our porch looking off into the distance hoping that my family will survive this war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intruder

  
Beautiful Banner by Katharos @ TDA!

I stand on our porch looking off into the distance hoping that my family will survive this war. The neighborhood around us seems peaceful tonight, but it’s only a façade. Trees sway back and forth casting their eerie shadows across the front lawn. The wind rustles through the leaves and the hair on my back stands on edge as it chills me to the bone. Death lurks around every corner. The night sky which I once loved so much is now haunted by the ghosts of the friends that I’ve lost.

“Salvio Hexia, Repello Inimicum, Protego Totalum, Protego Maxima, Fianto Duri,” I murmur. Standing on my front step, I reinforce the enchantments as I do every single night. My wife and seven children are the epicenter of my world. I can’t risk a Death Eater slipping through shoddy spell work and attacking my family. For now, it seems that everything is safe and sound.

I step through the doorway.

Inside the sitting room, I look around carefully for anything that might seem to be out of place. The books are stacked on the coffee table and Molly’s knitting kit sits next to the couch. Once I’m certain that everything is as it should be, I whisper “Lumos,” and relax as light chases away the darkness. Book shelves stand against the walls and their shadows almost make me jump. I’m feeling rather skittish. 

I scour level after level all the way to the attic finding nothing except for the family ghoul. It seems that the house is empty. The portraits that decorate the hallways laugh maniacally as I jump and twitch at every sound. Boards creak under my feet with every step. I can’t get over the feeling that something is not right.

The house is quiet, but there’s something in the stillness that I find unsettling. I can’t help, but feel that there’s someone hidden inside watching me, lying in wait to attack. The tension feels so thick that I can hardly breathe. I go from room to room flipping mattresses and checking under beds. I fidget nervously as I open closests and check behind every door. 

The cat jumps out at me unexpectedly as I round the corner and comes close to being cursed. I laugh off my foolish fright, but it leaves me shaken. Adrenaline courses through me as my heart rate slows back down. My hands shake and I wipe the sweat from my palms on my robes.

The warmth of the kitchen immediately makes me feel better. Lights shine brightly around me and I feel safe. I try to convince myself that stress is causing me to imagine things. 

The back door slams shut behind me as I hurry through it.

My heart beats a steady rhythm against my chest. 

I look up and see him crouched down, hiding in the bushes at the edge of my property just as he raises his wand. Darkness surrounds me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! 
> 
> This story was originally posted on HPFF for the Back and Forth Challenge. The prompt was to write a story that could be read both forwards and backwards….so go ahead and give it a read going in the opposite direction. It should be read by sentence, not by paragraph.
> 
> Also, if you have a moment, I’d love to know what you think, so feel free to leave your thoughts in the little grey box below. I’d be interested to know if you liked it better forwards or backwards.
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> ~Kaitlin/TreacleTart


End file.
